Diversity antenna systems include two or more antennas where multiple antennas may be used simultaneously or where a particular antenna is selected using switches. Although diversity antennas are used for receive diversity in portable communication devices, conventional devices do not efficiently select an optimum antenna for transmission. As a result transmissions from conventional portable communication devices having multiple antennas are limited in efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, system, and method for transmission antenna switching management in a portable communication device.